A structure is proposed in which, in a vehicle rear structure, a roof side outer reinforcement which forms a closed cross section with a roof side inner panel is provided at an outer side, in a width direction of a vehicle body, of the roof side inner panel, and a lower end of the roof side outer reinforcement is connected to an upper end of an outer cover portion of a rear wheel house. With such a structure, vibration of the outer cover portion of the rear wheel house when a force in an up-and-down direction is input from an attachment portion of a rear suspension member can be reduced, and vibration and noise performances of the vehicle body can be improved (for example, refer to JP 2013-1123 A).
Recently, a 6-lights cabin is being used in a sedan or the like, in which a small window is provided at a rear side of a window on a rear door. In the 6-lights cabin, an opening for the window must be provided at a location where the roof side outer reinforcement has been placed in the related art, which may cause insufficient the rigidity of the vehicle body, and consequent reduction of the vibration and noise performances,
An advantage of the present disclosure lies in securing the rigidity of a vehicle of the 6-lights cabin type, and improving the vibration and noise performances.